Grey
The Greys were one of the oldest Ionian families. They can trace their roots back to the middle of the fourth era along with the seven other members who once made up the council of seven. The Greys were a first caste family of privilege and influence, and many notable people have come out of this family as well. Family members often went into the army, or into politics. The family home was contained on Io two, the second planet which used to belong to the Olenos. This is one of the families who helped to capture and put the Olenos into exile during the sixth era. They gained a reputation for being a more political family with the years, and being one of the proponents of colonisation beyond their galaxy. History Early History The Grey's were considered one of the old families with roots tracing back to the original, unchanged, Ionians who first inhabited Io One. While no one can distinctly say when they first came into existence, or at least first gained notoriety, it's known that by the mid-fourth era, they were considered a rather influential family, and it was rumored that their founder had been a bastard of the Oleno family. Throughout the current recorded history, the Grey's have held the reputation of supporting their colonisation efforts of Io, and often being leaders of it. Many of the Grey's held high ranking jobs, gaining much money along the way, until they seemingly needed to never work again. By the end of the fourth era it's known that they held a disdain for the Olenos, and while they kept the peace treaty between themselves going for around a couple more billion more years, by the end of the sixth era, their hatred for the Olenos had grown strong and they allied with six other families to put the Olenos into exile. With the Olenos in Exile, the Grey's quickly rose to the top amongst the other highest ranking families, and by the middle of the eighth era they were considered the most powerful and influential family. Despite the fact that they strongly wished to keep their genes just Grey, they disliked the idea of intermarrying with anyone close than a fifth cousin, and so they enacted the laws banning relationships any closer. While they did not propose the use of incubators, they were one of the four families who voted for it. Some notable Grey's over the years have been Gsikiritune, Palphebaru, Esena, Tule, Qurila, and Ahari. Recent History In the fourteenth era it was common knowledge that the Grey's had not produced an Isara in nearly two era's, or 1.3 billion years, an exceedingly long time for the family. Some considered this a punishment from Ria, others believed it to be a coincidence, while some believed that someone had been fiddling with the Grey family genetic to prevent then from giving birth to one. However, no one quite knew. In the eleventh era Psniy had taken control of the Grey family as the Ghere, and Tsaela was serving as a second in the Aasther, at this time Eloandriano was not the Isara, but was next in line to assume the title. Psniy, unlike many before him, was considered a much more war-adverse Ghere, and often voted against colonisation efforts to many peoples surprise. However, that's not to say that he didn't support them, and the Grey's didn't. Psniy also, unlike many before him, also broke the law quite often, using people like Ipiki to do jobs for him, not fearing breaking the law. This can later be shown in his life when he took Asalano into the Grey family, despite the fact that it was explicitly against the law. Around this era is also when Tsaela began her relationship with Eloandriano. In the twelfth era Tsaela had become Visindari, and was slowly becoming one of the most highly regarded people into the System. Unlike Psniy she was known for her strong belief in the rightness of the Ionian colonisation efforts. In the thirteenth era Asalano was found and taken into the Grey family under the auspices of Tsaela and Psniy. Despite the fact that Tsaela was known for rarely breaking the rules, she made an exception this once. Appearance They Grey's were most known for their distinctive set of dark grey eyes. The Grey's were descended from the Oleno's, and due to this carry many of the same appearance markers as them. While not the tallest of the families, they were also far from the shortest. Like the Grey's they have a distinctly East Asian appearance to them, unlike the Grey's their hair tended to be pin straight, and their skin tended to be quite pale. Their hair, while often black, wasn't unheard of in more unusual colors such as red, blonde, or white. They were considered quite beautiful for the most part, and soft features were often a hallmark of their faces. Family Symbols The Grey's family color, oddly enough was a dark distinctive red, more often than not paired together with a silver sort of grey color, however, the red was considered the most important part of it. The Grey's, like many other Ionians, had no family crest, animal, or symbol, but they were also often associated with a beautiful tree, a cross between a sandalwood and cherry blossom tree, that only grew in the water. It was known to smell like pomegranates in the summertime, and apples in the winter. The family motto was Fexilerin Abete Asulo Cro. Etymology Grey, while considered a color in English, in Ionian was a descriptor of where the Grey's were from. It's an Third Era Ionian word, meaning "of the land." In Ionian culture this would've been considered a reference to the fact that the original holder of that family name was a bastard. Of the land refereed to the fact that they seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and was born of the land, not of a person. Known Members * Psniy - the Ghere of the Grey Family * Asalano - An Eloandriano * Tsaela - An Eloandriano * Jinte * Gite * Noitices * Ijisu * Akarandi * Bata * Rela * Une * Yihepen * Denod * Bisin * Rili * Ysil * Petetri * Nami * Ierala * Uiel Category:Ionian Families Category:Council of Seven Members